Together Forever With Sachiko
by RennyRose
Summary: A small group of friends find the Sachiko Ever After charm, and hope to create a bond with the experience. But the group has no idea what's in store for them! (There's probably going to be an appareance of as many characters as I can manage. I also added a non original character that is not from the game It's Shirou Kamui from X/1999 and Aiyako is related to Subaru from X and TB.)
1. The Night Before

I've always wondered if those charms you find online work. Do they really do what they say they'll do? And there's only one way to really find out.

My best friend and I were browsing the internet last night and we found this interesting blog. It belongs to that really famous high schooler, Saenoki Naho. Her last entry is about some charm called, "Sachiko Ever After." I doubt it'll even work, but my friend, Aoihara Jun, thinks it will. Tomorrow we will probably test it out with a couple of our classmates that we actually like.

Looking through the steps, it looks pretty simple. Take a paper doll, grab it, say, "Sachiko, we beg of you," for everyone involved then pull. After that, you and your friends are to be tied together forever.

I scrolled down the page as much as I could, but there were surprisingly few comments about the aftermath of it. What comments there were, were mostly people saying they were super excited to try it. I didn't know if that was encouraging or if it was a bad sign. In the end, I'd end up seeing tomorrow.

Biting at my lower lip, I clicked the small x in the corner, then shut down my computer. In the darkness I stumbled back to bed, nearly tripping over Jun. He lay there on the ground, fast asleep and snoring so loud, I was astounded I wasn't getting calls from the neighbors. Though, I'm sure everyone else in the building was just as asleep as my friend.

Curled up on my side, I looked down at the male sleeping on my floor. He lay there, unaware of my unease. What would happen with that charm? And why did it feel like my life was suddenly over? Pretty soon, we'd just have to see.

My eyes slowly closed as the need for sleep finally took me over. Though just before they closed completely and I'd drifted off to sleep, I could have sworn I saw a young girl in a crimson dress.

The next day, I awoke to the smell of someone cooking in my small kitchen, light peeking through the curtains to shine onto my eyelids, and the sound of my alarm clock. I rolled over, and smacked the clock so that it'd turn off then tugged the covers up over my head. That way I couldn't smell the food or see the light. Late nights are a normal thing for me. I've never really liked the morning, much too bright.

Footsteps, though as quiet as possible, slowly registered in my head. Before I could react to them though, the blanket and sheet that I had covering me, were suddenly violently ripped off of me, leaving me exposed to the light and the smell of delicious food.

My pajamas which consisted of shorts and a tank top, left me suddenly cold as my cocoon of warmth was stolen. I sat up, glaring at the male with short, spiky red hair who no longer held my bedding, but instead a school uniform.

"I'm going to go get ready. You go eat the breakfast I laid out for you. Then after that, get ready. Don't forget, we've got something special planned for today!" He chirped cheerfully, leaving me glaring at him even more.

I ate the food, drank the milk, brushed my teeth and hair, then pulled on my school uniform. The black skirt fell halfway down my thighs, the bright red shirt making a nice contrast to the colors. My tights matched the skirt in color, and my loafers shone brightly, waiting for me to put them on at the door. I pulled on my black chain necklace, and a couple of red bracelets, making the colors stand out just a little.

I looked myself over in the mirror, the curly, red hair was dark enough to make my dark brown eyes pop, and pale skin look just a little paler. A bit of clear lip gloss, left my lips shiny, and almost kissable.

"Took you long enough! You got the doll?" Jun quietly muttered.

"Yes. I've got it. I even cut it out. We should get going or we'll be late." I returned.

Once outside the door, I turned around, making sure to close the door as quietly as possible, though before I could close it all the way, in the corner of my field of vision, was a crimson dress. Jumping, I turned towards where I thought I'd seen the flash of color, accidentally pulling the door closed louder than I'd meant to, only to see...

Nothing.

I had just started believing myself, that the girl I'd seen the night before had been nothing but a dream. But I could have sworn, that I'd just seen her. A girl with long dark hair, and a dark red dress.

But, now isn't the time to really worry about it. It's almost time for school to start, and we had to have a nice little chat with our friends to get them prepared for the charm. The fact that I felt eyes digging into my back and catching flashes of a young girl in a red dress, was probably just my imagination. Though, something was telling me, it wasn't my imagination, and she had a lot to do with my fairly near future.

I wonder if this charm will really keep my little band of friends together forever.


	2. The Girl and The Charm

Jun and I finally manage to get to school. Not difficult considering I live only a few blocks away and we ran as fast as we could to get here. I take a couple of deep breaths as we make the last dredges to school, thoughts racing through my mind. The foremost being, that the school building seems a little more imposing than usual. And that little girl, who is she? Why am I suddenly seeing her everywhere. None of the people in my apartment building have children that look like that. And I've never met a child that feels so... Sinister.

"Something wrong, Aiyako?" Jun's voice pipes up, giving me a quiet shock.

Unsure of how to explain the unease I'm feeling, I just nod. No need to bother him with it just yet. And what would I even say? 'There's a scary little girl following us and I don't feel safe,' just doesn't seem like a great way to explain it.

On the way to class, the feeling just won't go away. Something really bad is going to happen soon. I just don't know what or how. Or even why. My friends and I are good people. We may dress and act tough and scary, but we volunteer for all sorts of community services. I, personally, like to clean up any areas that are littered with trash. I even scrub graffiti off of all kinds of surfaces. We get good grades, we work hard, and we try to help everyone that we can. And no matter how much they would like to, our classmates can't say anything terrible about us. They calls us, "Lions with the hearts of kittens." Which I never really understood.

As soon as we get to class, I sit in my desk, which is next to Jun's, whose desk is in the corner closest to the window. I pull out two mechanical pencils and four spiral notebooks. Looking down at the school shoes that everyone's forced to wear, a pout crosses my lips. The only part of them that even goes with the school's uniform is the end, which is red. The feeling of eyes boring into my back is getting stronger. But, Jun and I are in the last two seats of our rows. How can there be someone glaring at my back?

I'm trying to explain away the feeling when a hand suddenly presses down on my shoulder, making me jump and do one of those really embarrassing girly squeaks. Then there's laughter. It's our teacher, who's only a few years older than us. He's tall, with pale blonde almost white hair, bright green eyes, skin that could rival mine in paleness, and a smile that would melt the heart of anyone, his facial features are soft, giving him that feminine look that seems to drive girls wild. His name is, Tachibana Hibiki, and no matter how much he denies it to students and other faculty members, he's one of our best friends. Later on, he'd be taking part in the charm. Jun sent him the link to it last night and that's how we got the go ahead for it. Hibiki always decides what charms we should actually try.

After his giggle-fit, he made his way to the front of the class where he'd wait for everyone to get in and be ready. It didn't take long, cause no one ever wants to miss his class. Miss one class, and you'll be a chapter behind.

-Lunch Time On The Roof-

"What's got you so jumpy, Aiyako?" Hibiki asks in his soothingly deep voice. One reason he's my favorite teacher. He makes you want to listen to him, instead of fall asleep. The question though, he's not a genius teacher for nothing.

"I'm not really sure. Last night before I managed to get to sleep, I saw a little girl in the corner of my room. I saw her again this morning as Jun and I were leaving the apartment." I explain, hoping he'd be able to make sense of it. Because, I sure as hell can't.

"What?! That's so scary!" Mia whines. She's the youngest of us as well as the newest member. She was still getting used to some of the subjects we actually talk about because they tend to be dark and very occasionally spooky. Mia herself, is one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Her black hair is so long and shiny, I just want to brush it, and her skin is just slightly tan, giving her that look of life that I can never quite manage. It looks like she goes out and has fun.

"You didn't say anything! What did she look like? I bet it was just one of the kids in the building playing a joke," Jun tries writing it off, but I can see in his eyes, that he must have seen her to.

"She looks about seven or eight. Her dress is a dark red, almost like blood. Her hair is long and dark, and everywhere. I couldn't even see her face. The thing that bugged me the most I think, was that her feet were bare and looked really dirty, her hands to!" I answer trying to keep my voice even and not let it show just how much I'm actually freaking out.

But how can I not freak out? I was seeing her right now. Standing on the opposite side of the roof, behind the fence that's supposed to keep everyone from trying to kill themselves, but really it's just a small deterrent. She is facing me, most of her face hidden by her long hair. The wind blows by, making my hair flow about slightly, but the girl, everything about her is still. Like the wind has no effect on her. I can feel the blood draining from my face and the eyes of my friends staring intent and curiously at me.

Hibiki starts to turn around, since he's sitting directly across from me. But before anyone else can even get a glimpse of her, she's falling backwards off of the edge. I jump up and run to where she just fell from, hands gripping at the fence as I reach the other side of the roof in a matter of seconds. I'm trying to look down towards the ground, the slimmest glimmer of hope of saving her dying away as I see there's, yet again, nothing. Like she'd never been there at all. Something's not right. Who is that girl? And how does she keep disappearing?

"Is something wrong?" Hibiki is behind me, one hand gripping my shoulder in a comfortingly tight hold. Kind of like he's afraid I might try to climb over the fence myself.

"Th...The girl! She just... She just jumped off of the roof!" My voice is shaking and cracking. I know it sounds nuts, but she had been there and she had jumped of the roof of my school.

Mia's voice quietly squeaks out, showing just how frightened she is, "M...Maybe we shouldn't do this charm?"

-The Sixth Class Of The Day-

Maybe Mia is right. The moment Jun and I had decided to try out this charm, weird things had started happening. I was starting to get really scared. None of the charms we had ever messed with had had any effects like this before.

"Sumeragi! Come solve this equation." Shirou-sensei demands. He teaches math. I've heard rumors that he deals with spirits and a shrine in his spare time though. He doesn't seem like much of a spiritualist, but maybe he would be useful with some of the questions I was beginning to have. If he really is a spiritualist, he would know why I'm suddenly seeing this scary girl, and why she's disappearing like she doesn't even exist. The equation he's asked me to solve isn't hard at all, so I solve it and walk back to my seat.

I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I make my way back to my seat. Is there something on my uniform? Or is it not my classmates at all, but that girl again?

As soon as I'm back in my seat, I feel a hand on my stomach. Wait a second, a hand? I look down, and coming out of my desk is a pale shimmering hand. I shriek, jump back, but trip on my own feet and end up falling backwards in my chair, arms flailing to try and catch myself on something. I can hear everyone gasping, and footsteps as Shirou-sensei makes his way to check on me. I can see Jun's emotions playing across his face like a book. He's trying not laugh while at the same time being concerned and worried.

Shirou-sensei helps me stand up, and looks me over for any obvious injuries, then orders everyone in the class to study a few chapters while he and Jun help me get to the Nurse's office.

One of my arms is wrapped around my math teacher's shoulders, while one of his hands is resting on my side to keep me up. I'm blushing a dark red as I look sideways at the teacher. He's taller than Hibiki, black hair, his eyes are an interesting shade of blue that look gray in certain lights, a sharp chin, but a nicely round face. All in all, a very handsome teacher, for someone in his late twenties. His eyes also hold a terrible sadness, like something terrible happened in his past, leaving him a saddened man.

The school nurse tells me I've gotten a small lump on the back of my head from hitting it on the ground, but other than that, I seem to be perfectly fine.

On the way back to class, I ask if I can stop by the bathroom, which the math teacher says is okay. Once inside, I pull my shirt up to look at my stomach where the hand had touched me. Right there on the pale flesh of my stomach just over the belly button, is a dark purple bruise. Tears drip down my face as I stare at it in the mirror.

-After School In Class 2-4-

The rest of the day after lunch had been strange. Everyone in our little group had started feeling someone watching them. A few times everyone even caught a glimpse of the girl, and even the strange things that had happened to me in the middle of class. In the end, we figured we'd have to do this charm just to see what was going on. I pressed my left hand lightly against my stomach, sick at the thought that we had no choice but to investigate this charm. If this kind of thing was happening to everyone who came in contact with this charm, we have to do something to stop it. No matter what our own personal feelings in the matter are.

The door to the class opens as we sit there, trying to prolong what we all knew was going to happen eventually, giving everyone a little spook, revealing none other than, Shirou-sensei.

"...What are you four doing here?" His voice is cold but curious. None of us wants to answer.

I look up at him, putting the bravest face I can on, "We're going to perform a charm. Tachibana-sensei is going to supervise."

He nods, but doesn't leave. Instead, he walks over and places a hand on top of my head as gently as he can, almost as if he's worried he'd hurt me. "If you're going to do a charm, then let me take part in it. That way, it should be safer for you to perform."

"Waaa! When did you two get all warm and cozy?!" Mia's voice calls out, a small edge to her voice, as if there was something more than a teacher being worried for a student kind of situation going on between him and myself. She almost seems a bit jealous.

Rolling my eyes, I hold out the paper doll, and tell everyone how to do the charm once more. Hibiki pretends to join in last minute since I'd said he was only going to watch, which he hadn't been planning on doing. We all look to everyone in the group. We have to do this right. But there really was something bothering me. Now that I'm thinking about it, there were no comments on the blog, about the aftermath of this charm. None at all. What does that mean?

Everyone grabs hold of the paper doll cut into the shape of a girl, and in our heads, we recite the phrase, "Sachiko, we beg of you," five times. Once for every person involved. And once we are ready, we tug as hard as we can at the paper until it rips into five separate pieces. Then I tell everyone to put the paper somewhere very safe. Mia and I put our pieces in our bras. This way, it'll be pressed against our skin and won't be able to get lost unless someone reaches in and takes them. The boys put their pieces in their wallets.

Thunder roars to life outside. The sun had just started setting, but it had been shining. Where had the clouds come from? Now it was dark, a bunch of clouds had materialized out of nowhere.

Then the shaking starts.

I grab hold of Mia's hand, hoping to keep her close, but the shaking gets more and more intense and we end up falling to our knees and almost losing hold of one another.

"It's an earthquake?! Everyone grab hold of one another!" Hibiki demands.

Without hesitation, I pull Mia with me and we press ourselves as close to the two teachers and Jun as we can. Everyone gets as tight a grip as they can on someone. Mia and I cling as tightly as we can manage to Jun, Hibiki, and Shirou-sensei, who in turn, hold on as tightly to the two of us as they can.

CRACK!

I look behind me and there's a bunch of cracks in the floor. This is the biggest earthquake I've ever seen or felt, but there was no sound of terror filled screams coming from anywhere but the young girl beside me. A natural disaster this size, there should be more than one girl screaming!

The cracks in the floor are growing, and coming closer. Then the floor under us is no longer there, and we're all falling into what looks like a pit of darkness.

I knew something terrible was going to happen today. But why isn't there more screaming from any other students that have to have been in the school? I know there were several people still in the building, so why are we the only ones giving out any kind of noise?

Air rushes by my face as we fall. We were only on the second floor of the building, so I'm confused as to how we're still falling. We should have hit the floor of the next level by now. I look up at my math teacher, and his eyes are closed tightly. Then I turn to look at Jun, he looks like he's asleep. Suddenly, there's a rough tug at my school uniform, and as soon as I turn my head I see that Mia's gone!

Where is she?!

Another tug, and I see that I'm all alone. None of my friends are anywhere! Then a darkness spreads through my mind and I fall asleep. Something's not right, but I can't tell what's happening. All I know, is that there's just suddenly no one around.


	3. The Expert and The Novice

(WARNING! The chapter you are about to read contains adult material, including sexual innuendo and intercourse. Read on at your own risk~ Also, if you find any errors, please pm it to me and I'll fix it. Thank you. )

* * *

It's so dark and cold. I'm laying on something hard, a floor maybe? But there's sharp things under me and everything feels wooden. That's not right, all the floors of my school are made of stone and concrete. So, where am I?

My eyes slowly slide open, leaving me staring at a wooden ceiling instead of the tile paneling of my own classroom, or even the classroom under it. Sitting up, I look around, memories flooding back. I have no idea where I am. I was just in my classroom with everyone, then the earthquake, and now I'm sitting in a strange place. My friends are here to, but I don't know where. I'd lost hold of them. I look to my right, and there are short desks all around me. Desks for children. The more I look around, the less I like this place. It's completely trashed, papers littering the ground, splinters of wood from desks and the ceiling and floor. From my position, the back of the room appears to have half the floor missing, there are some desks and chairs broken to bits and pieces.

Standing up, I make my way over to the window that is been behind me, to try and get an idea of where I am. But it definitely doesn't look like Tokyo out there. In fact, it doesn't look like anywhere I've ever seen, though it does bare a small resemblance to a picture my grandmother had shown me of her old elementary school's surroundings. Only with a lot more trees than I've ever seen anywhere, and storm clouds that cover most of the sky. Of course, that's all I can see past the rain that is pouring. The window, while showing me the world outside, won't budge otherwise.

I'm not quite sure what to do. But, I do know that I have to find everyone. I take another quick look around. Besides the cabinet full of hair, and a paper pinned to the wall with the date, August 1975, and the school I'm currently in being called Heavenly Host, the only thing I find is a note on the teacher's desk. A note from someone named Kishinuma. He'd gone out with his friend to look for their friends and teacher. This is troublesome, we're not the first people to come here, and we're also not the only people to get separated. I hope whoever these groups of people are, that they find each other and manage to get out of here.

I step out of the door, and look from side to side. There's got to be a way out, but I need to find my friends before I even think about escape.

Then something big slams into me, throwing me to the ground with the heavy thing in question, on top of me. I can't breathe, all the air has been knocked out of me, which is the only reason why I'm not screaming my head off. Who or whatever is on top of me, I push at, hoping to knock it off and maybe even get some air into my lungs. But, it doesn't seem to want to get off of me.

I quickly determine that the thing on top of me is, indeed, a person, and that this person on top of me is a male. A tall man maybe in his mid twenties with dark hair long enough to curl just at the ends. From this angle, he has a side bang covering most of the right side of his face. He smells faintly of sweat, making the shampoo and soap he'd used smell a tad more masculine. My face is burning as the smell of him fills my lungs, and makes my heart race. I don't think I want to see his face if his pheromones are having this much of an effect on me. Then he pushes himself up enough to stare down at me. Handsome. Definitely handsome. The kind of handsome that you would typically only see with rock stars. He jumps up, pulls me to my feet, grabs my hand, and is now dragging me behind him as he runs as fast as he can. Does he know where he's going? If he does, then how long has he been here?

We're running away from the closest staircase, which I assume he's just run up from, turning a quick corner then running down a long hallway covered in cracks and holes in the ground, we even make a quick dash through a classroom because of a large absence of floor in the hall. We reach the end of the hall and he pulls open a door, shoves me in, then pushes himself in as well, and now we're trapped in a small closet, pressed up against one another. I'd noticed he is wearing a yukata, not something you see someone wearing everyday, except during summer festivals, or even the kind writers wear around their homes. His skin is a tad pale, like he doesn't get out much, but it's nowhere near my own ghost-like flesh. He's panting, which leaves his chest rising and falling against my cheek and neck.

"Uh... Uhm." I barely stammer out, which catches his attention and one of his hands shoots to my mouth. I press one of my hands against his chest then the other moves to try and pull the hand off my face, with little success. I'm so busy trying to pull his hand from my face, I don't even notice that his heart rate is getting faster while he's watching the small crack in the door he'd left. The ring on his middle finger is pressing fairly roughly against my lips, which isn't uncomfortable and would probably leave a nasty bruise if he didn't remove his hand soon. I finally manage to pull the hand off, and start opening my mouth, which frightens the man, more than I think is really appropriate, but what do I know? Then, within what seems like milliseconds, he presses his lips against mine, stealing my breath, as well any thoughts I might have had. The man looks out of the crack, lips still pressed tightly to mine, then takes a quiet, deep breath. I feel my own eyes follow his gaze.

There's a girl just outside the door looking from side to side. She must be looking for someone, probably a friend. Her chin length, dark grey hair sways around her face, the star hairpin catching a light that probably isn't even there. "Sensei!?" Her voice sends chills down my spine, it sounds like a normal girl's voice, but something is added to it. Like a dark, evil overlay. I can barely think. There's something off about her, I just can't understand what it is. The girl slowly walks away, as if in a daze, and there it is. A black mist like cloud moving around her, even entering her mouth. And any other orifices it can find.

Finally, after she's gone, the lips pressed against mine suddenly pull away. I fall back against the wall, though not hard since I had already been pushed up against it. I don't even understand what's happening, and now I've lost my first kiss. I end up sliding to the floor, so shocked and confused, I don't even think to close my legs. Of course the man standing over me is watching for the girl, just in case she comes back, which would not be a good thing, I am assuming. There is something very wrong with what was moving around her. But I can't really think about what I'd just seen happening to that unfortunate girl, but rather, the surprising feel of the man's mouth pressed against mine. Those lips had been so soft. Dry, but so soft. I can't even look anywhere but at the man's knees.

The man kneels down as carefully as he can, so he doesn't end up kneeing me in the face, one hand resting against the wall next to my head to keep his balance. This position, awkward as it is, still left a shred of decency for the both of us, blocking any possible view he could have gotten. He looks at me from inches away, leaving me tempted to both close the distance and kiss him again, and slap him. His eyes are a dark blue and so intense that they match his hair. My heart skips a beat for multiple reasons. Anger and temptation. He stole my first kiss and I can't forgive him, yet I want to do it again. Who's going to marry a girl who was kissed by some strange, intense man. "Sorry about that. But, if she had found us, she'd have killed us. I'm guessing you found her blog and tried the charm?"

The man's voice is wonderful. My insides go crazy with the sound of his vocal tones, leaving me almost gasping for air. My heart is pounding so fast, I'm surprised he can't hear it. I nod, because it's really the only thing I can do. If I try to talk, I'll end up saying something stupid, because my thoughts are racing and can't seem to stay on one thing in particular as he stares down at me with one of the kindest smiles I've ever seen. My mind can't even grasp most of what he'd said.

"I see. I'm sorry my apprentice has trapped you in this horrible place. My name is Kibiki Kou. Are you okay? You're not hurt anywhere are you?" He helps me up once again, though this time, it's much more awkward because we're in a very small closet space and he's not running from what appears to be a possessed high school girl. He picks me up by my thighs, my arms wrapping around his shoulders so I don't end up falling. I squeak quietly, pressed between the man's body and the wall, strong hands gripping my thighs and pushing my knees against his sides. After a second I slowly pull my arms so that my hands are pressed to his chest, my gaze locked on my hands so he won't see the color coming onto my features.

I'm blushing again and a quick glance up and I can see that he is as well. And with our bodies pressed so close, I can tell that his body is happy to be right where it is.

Then the door is pulled open and we're falling out. I end up laying on top of him, knees having smacked into the floor, I closed my eyes as tightly as I could, trembling in pain and fear at the thought that the girl had heard us and come back to do what the man under me had said. Is that girl going to kill us now that she has found us? I can't see or feel anything, but I can hear something. Something extremely familiar.

Someone's laughing!

I look up, to find Hibiki, Jun, and Shirou-sensei! All of them are laughing! Hibiki and Jun pretty much freely, Shirou-sensei is just smirking and doing his best to not laugh, but is still letting a couple of chuckles loose. I'm so happy to see them I don't even care that they've just seen me basically straddling a strange man I don't even know. I jump up and hug them all as tightly as I can, tears freely falling down my cheeks. I didn't even notice that I am now giving the man on the floor the best up skirt shot any man could ever hope to have. One hand is patting my shoulder, another is petting the top of my head, and a third is running along my back in as comforting a way as possible.

"I see that your friends are here in the same space. I'm glad for you. And while I really appreciate this gorgeous view, I can't get up unless you move." I look down, surprised that I had forgotten him for even a second. My feet are on either side of his head. I almost let out a loud squeal, jumping away from my friends, one hand shooting to push my skirt down, the other moving towards the man on the floor in an offer to help him up.

"D... Did you see?" I ask once he's up on his feet. He seems almost surprised by the question, then he moves one of his hands to his chin, stroking it slowly as if considering his options, or appreciating a piece of art he'd just seen, but if I look close, he has a tiny bit of blood dripping from his nose.

"Dark purple silk. I expected something less sexy and more cute from a high school student." His words sink in and all the color in my face drains away. Not only had he seen, but he'd been able to tell the material and he'd said it out loud! He'd even said they were sexy.

"As fun as it is to see Aiyako mortified, we have a problem. We don't know where Mia is." Jun speaks out quietly. I look at him, confused. How can they not know where Mia is? Jun has the biggest crush on her I'd ever seen anyone have on anyone, he pretty much always knew where she was! And the possibility that she's in the elementary school we've found ourselves in, is basically a sure thing. Where else would she be?

"She's got to be around here somewhere." Hibiki mutters. I give my index finger a quick nibble, trying to think of a way to find her. She has to be here, we're here after all. We need to find her before that girl surrounded by the dark cloud gets to her. Though something tells me, that girl isn't the only danger here.

"We should split up. Not individually, this place is too dangerous for that. But if our new friend doesn't mind lending us a hand, he can take Sumeragi-san and they can look for her." Shirou sensei suggests helpfully, "Of course, you two will have to keep your hands to yourselves." He smirks at the two of us. Did he have to mention that?! My face is burning a bright red as the memory of my body pressed to Kibiki-san's runs through my entire body. I take just a moment to steal a glance at the man in question.

"I won't mind. If I can be of any help, I'll gladly help this lovely young lady search for any more friends of her's that might have gotten trapped here." His voice sends shivers down my spine and legs, but for very different reasons than the girl from earlier.

"Okay! You guys go this way, we'll go that way." Hibiki points for us to go down the hall we'd taken to get to this small closet while they would be going after the girl with the dark cloud. To which I immediately refuse. In the end, I made enough of a deal about it that they would end up going the direction that Kibiki-san and I had come from and I'd be going in the other direction after the girl.

Before we head our separate ways, my math teacher hands me a handful of talismans, just in case I really need them. I really hope I don't, but I'm very thankful to have them just in case. After hugging each of my friends and giving the only one who feels like a teacher a handshake, we leave the small area in search of my young female friend who must be terrified all on her own. She is after all, a little bit of a coward than the rest of us.

Walking in the direction that girl who can only be Saenoki Naho, I feel at great unease. She could show up anywhere.

That girl probably isn't the only thing here that I should be worrying about. From here I can't tell which direction she's gone. Though, the direction she'd gone didn't give much since there is a corner only a few feet away, leaving one of the world's biggest blind spots I had ever seen. The closet we had been in, is set in the wall right next to some stairs, but the floor is collapsed, and while I'm sure both the man next to me and myself could easily jump it, it could end very poorly for one of us. Where ever she is, I hope Hibiki and everyone stays safe. From this stand point I can hear flies as well as smell something fairly iron based, a lot like a lot of copper coins piled together, along with something that smelled faintly of a toilet that's never been cleaned. I point down the hall we're standing next to and take hold of Kibiki-san's hand. I'd need it if the thing over here is as frightening as my imagination is making it out to be.

We come to a corner and quickly turn it. As soon as we do though, I trip over my own feet and fall backwards, almost pulling the male down by his hand. The sight before us is just so gruesome, I couldn't have ever been prepared for it. It looks like someone has been pulverized and thrown against the wall. I can see bits and pieces of cloth that had once been a uniform and a rubber band for a girls hair with two blue balls laying blood splattered on the floor. Some of the meat looks like it could be breast meat, so it must have been a girl. But what can possibly do this to a human?

I pull my hand from the man's and place it over my mouth while the other moves to rest on my stomach. Doing my best to keep from throwing up, Kibiki helps me stand and we make our way by the mass of organs, muscles, and blood. I say a quiet prayer while keeping my eyes averted. Whoever she was, I hope she rests in peace. We turn a couple of quick corners and sit down on the ground, myself trying not to throw up and my new-found friend rubbing my back to try and help me with it.

"How... How come you're not ready to throw your guts up?" I ask him. The only explanation I can come up with is that he's used to such sites or he finds them appealing. I'm trying to calm myself enough that I won't throw up or go running for my friends crying.

"I... Have been here for a while. I've seen dead bodies everywhere. That's the most gruesome one I've come across, but you get used to sights like that after you've been surrounded by them for a long time."

"I see. Do you think that Naho had a hand in it?" I question, and almost start giggling at the effect the name has on the man. His eyes open wide for a few seconds and he goes very pale. Then he slowly nods. Which wipes away any form of humor I'd had.

"Come on, there's an infirmary just up ahead. You can lay down in there and rest for a bit." He mutters quietly, pulling one of my arms over and around his shoulders. Once he get's me inside the small room, he lifts me up in his arms, almost like a bride, making me let out a small squeak of embarrassment and fear. I wouldn't like falling again. Once is enough for one day.

But he doesn't drop me. He gently places me in the infirmary bed closest to the wall, then lays down next to me, back facing me so he's watching the room for anything that can attack. Like a big guard dog.

The silence is killing me, so I speak up, "What do you do for a living?"

Kibiki-san jumps, surprised by the sudden sound of someone talking. It is actually kind of cute. He looks back at me for a second then answers. "I write novels about the paranormal. Honestly, I came here with my associate hoping to learn more about Heavenly Host as a haunted space, but shortly after we got here, he freaked out and ran off on his own. I didn't think Naho would go and post the ritual on her blog. Ever since she did, there have been hundreds of students coming here and dying."

"I thought your name was familiar! I've read a few of your works. I'm not going to lie and say you were my favorite author of all time, but on the subject of the paranormal, you are. Your works are just filled with so much passion." Small talk, just stick to small talk.

"Oh? Well, maybe I should make you into my number one fan." His voice drops an octave and gets a little quieter. His body shifts and he's just suddenly on top of me and between my legs. I'm so shocked that it takes me a second to react, but soon I'm pushing at his chest and trying to make him stop. Of course, he easily pins my arms down and pulls the obi of his yukata off and ties my hands to the bars of the infirmary bed.

"Wha..." I can't talk for long, as his lips press against mine, only more roughly than they had in the closet. His hands are moving along my sides his right hand resting on my rib cage while his left moves to my thigh and up my skirt. Trembling, I shake my lips away from his and he just ends up descending on my neck which causes me to gasp. I don't understand why he's doing this, I don't even know if I can get him to stop. His thumb traces the edge of my panties before slipping under them and pressing in against my skin. I can't scream, he keeps finding spots that make me lose my voice. There are tears falling down my face towards the bed while I press my legs together only to end up pressing them in against his sides. After what feels like forever, I finally manage to whimper out the word, "Please." It sounds beyond pathetic, but I hope it reaches him.

"It's not going to hurt. I'll make sure to keep it as pleasurable as possible. I promise." He mumbles against my throat.

"S...Stop...?" I'm terrified, maybe I should have been afraid of this man the whole time.

His hands move to the edge of my shirt and begin unbuttoning. No matter how much I wiggle around trying to make him stop, I fail. Eventually, my shirt is gaping wide open showing the matching bra to my panties. Dark purple with black lace edging. My eyes roll in their sockets to look down at the male, whose own clothes have fallen open, leaving his dark blue boxers extremely visible. Kibiki-san begins kissing down from my neck, stopping at my chest to give my breasts a quick squeeze and nibble which causes me to let out a quiet whimper and then he is on his way further down. He stops once he gets to the hand shaped bruise on my stomach, a look of confusion crossing his features before he flicks his tongue over it, causing me to jump and let out a small squeak.

Now his head is between my thighs, and there's nothing I can do to stop him. He carefully pushes my school skirt up and around my waist, leaving my lower half very exposed. Thankfully my panties are still in place. As I'm taking a second to try and calm myself down, he presses his face in against my crotch, making me let out a loud, shuddering gasp.

"K..Kou-san! Please stop!" I call out, almost panting just from the touch of his face against my most private of areas.

"Stop what?" His voice sounds from my left. My head shoots to the side to see his broad shoulders, he's not even facing me.

Now my mind is racing. If he's right there, then who's been on top of me? My eyes slowly turn towards what I suspect should be a scene of absolutely nothing. Maybe I had just started dreaming and hadn't noticed? No such luck. My shirt is wide open, my skirt is around my waist, something is pressing against my most sensitive area, and I can't move my arms. And the figure between my legs, which had looked exactly like the man next to me just moments ago, now just looked like an outline of his shadow. I'm almost curious to see what'll happen if I scream.

But that wouldn't be a smart thing to do. Something solid and cold presses in against me, causing me to gasp out. I can't hold it much longer. "Ki...Kibiki-san! Help-" I start to say, but the creature shoves my legs wide open, enough so that my knee smacked right into the male's back, and what felt like a wriggling tongue shoved through my panties and inside of me. I stop breathing for a minute as the feel and idea catch me off guard. While it is extremely off putting and strange, it's also strangely arrousing. Now, though, Kibiki-san is turning around to see what is going on.

"What the-?!" He sees it, which means I'm not crazy.

He grabs one of the charms that had been in my skirt pocket and throws it at the shadow between my legs. As soon as the piece of paper touches it, everything about it disappears and I'm hurriedly pulling my clothes back together and closed as well as curling up on my side as I button the shirt up.

"Uhm. Young lady, maybe you should be in front of me, while you're resting. Apparently I have to keep my eyes on you." His voice is soft and careful, scared of scaring me. I nod my agreement.

He rolls onto his back, while I carefully crawl and end up straddling him once again. I'd only gotten four of the buttons buttoned, leaving the hand print on my stomach very visible if he looked down. With both of my hands resting on the beds beneath him, I can see the blush on his face. Had he wished he had actually done that? Though maybe the better question is, do I want him to continue where the shadow left off?

"Wh...What happened to your stomach?" He's nervous. The heat in my cheeks tells me I am blushing a bright red as the thoughts race through my mind.

"I was attacked by a spirit in school earlier today, though all it did was touch my stomach. I ended up falling and hitting my head pretty hard." A direct answer, that always works in situations where I feel awkward.

A pair of hands slowly move to rest on my waist, leaving me breathless once more. Warm flesh pressed against my bare sides, leaving me almost squirming on top of him. "We shouldn't be doing this. You're far too young." His voice comes out, sounding almost as breathless as I feel.

"How old does that make you?" I can feel my upper body slowly lowering, bringing my lips closer to his. My heart is racing to the point where I don't really care about the answer he's about to give. My entire body has been overwhelmingly aroused without any kind of release. Pretty soon, something is going to have to give.

"I'm thirty-eight. At least twice your age." His voice is lowering to the point of almost whispering.

And then I lose all control. My lips press against his and my hands start searching for his to place them where I want them. I end up just pressing my own hands against his sides while his hands are grasping at my bottom. I can't take much more. He somehow pulls my skirt up, then slips his fingertips under the fabric of my panties. The feel of his fingers on the bare flesh of my bottom leaves me almost gasping against his chest, my own tiny hands gripping tightly at his yukata.

He rolls over and ends up on top of me. He pulls back enough and pulls my panties down, and leaves them on my right ankle. Suddenly his yukata is open, showing his chest to me, the obi wrapped around my knees and wrists. I can't help but blush as I'm bared to him. It's almost enough to make me ask him to stop, but if I do that now, I'm going to go insane.

A finger presses itself inside of me, making an almost painful squeal escape, my hips slowly starting to squirm from side to side then pushing against the hand that isn't even moving. He is letting me move and find things that feel good. It isn't what I had expected at all for my first time.

It isn't long until I was basically begging for him to just shove himself inside.

"Are you sure about this?" His voice is husky, and so full of heat I'm almost falling over the edge. I don't know how much more I can take from him. I glance down and he's definitely ready for it. He presses my arms down, which ends up pulling my legs up higher as well. "I hope you're not going to regret this later on."

Now he's pressing gently against my womanhood, my legs curled over his shoulders as he takes these last few moments to tease me. I can feel small tears prickling at my eyes as the thought of him pulling away last minute race through my mind. After a few seconds, he shoves in as slowly as he can. My head presses back into the pillow under my head as it pushes further and further inside. He's finally in! Though he's pressing against something very sensitive that I had no idea existed.

"So... Tight." He mumbles out before giving one of my knees a gentle nip. I can't move, because while this position feels great, there is a pain throbbing through my entire body. He stays as still as he can, waiting for me to relax, I'm guessing, one hand moving to lightly rub my stomach. I look up at him, small tears slipping from my eyes. The hand on my stomach moves up to wipe the tears away carefully. "You okay?"

I nod, nuzzling my cheek against his hand. Then he begins thrusting. I almost scream out, the pain instantly overpowered by a strong, overpowering sensation. He pulls the obi from my wrists, pulling out carefully to roll me over, and tie my hands behind my back, and he's right back inside within seconds. I'm squirming slightly under him until a loud, muffled moan is released against my shoulder. His thrusting begins, faster than before, speeding up until more tears are being soaked into the pillow from how strong the pleasure is becoming.

I'm pulled up until I'm basically kneeling, an arm around my waist keeps me from falling, while a hand rests on the wall. With this angle, I can feel it pushing deeper, it almost feels like he's trying to push into my stomach. The thrusting speed feels like he could break through at any second. My eyes are starting to roll back, and everything is becoming edged in white. The feeling is so new, I don't know how to describe it, the closest thing I can think of is coming to the edge of a cliff that you want to sky dive off of, but you just have to take that one last step.

His panting and moans echo in my ears, and the arm at my waist starts moving so the hand is now between my legs, pressing against a button of pleasure I'd never known about. I can't take any more. I can't. I...

I'm pressed face down against the infirmary bed, hips and bottom still in the air and pushing back against the man, moaning into the bedding to muffle it as much as I can. He's still thrusting behind me, getting faster, pressing deeper. I don't even understand how he can still keep going. He pulls back suddenly and it sounds like he's stroking something at a speed I didn't know hands could manage. A warm liquid drips on my bottom and against my skin. Nearly scalding hot.

Kibiki-san falls on the bed next to me, the hand closest to me slowly moves to grip mine. I turn my head towards him, working on catching my breathe, as well as enjoying the sight of him. There is a look of utter relaxation showing on his features. Like he's been living nothing but nightmares for a very long time and had really needed something to relieve the stress.

"Thank you. I don't know how long I've been here. I really needed that." His eyes look more relaxed, even a bit happy.

"You can call me Aiyako, if you want." I feel my cheeks burning. Just the idea of him calling me by my name is nearly getting me excited all over again. I quietly try pulling my hands out of the obi's hold, which Kibiki notices within seconds and makes quick work of it. I pull myself against his side, my hands gripping at his sleeve as my mind begins to wander. "Kibiki-san, you said Naho put the charm in her blog to send people here? Why would she do that? And what happens to the people who end up here?" These things had been going through my mind for a while.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she wanted the spirits to not notice me for a while until she could get to me and save me. She might have even been giving me a focus group so I could get my story done. And as for what happens to those who end up here... Everyone I've come across is dead. Some of the corpses have been completely skeletal, though they can't have been here for the amount of time it would take for that to actually happen."

"So, everyone dies?" The idea of all of the people I care about dying, doesn't give me much hope. We'll be missing, and no one would know whether we had died or not. "We... Should probably get going. I'm feeling much better now."

"Yeah. But, I don't want to move for a few more minutes. If that's okay, Aiyako-chan?" His voice, rumbles quietly against my ear. His arms move around me, tugging me closer until my ear is pressed against his chest and the sound of his heart is the only thing I hear. And each thump of his heart, sends a thrill down my spine. And the fact that he'd said my name, nearly sends me over the edge once more. "And once I remember how to walk, we can go looking for your friend."


End file.
